powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tantric Manipulation
The power to manipulate sexual energy. Combination of Energy Manipulation and Sexual Instinct. Not to be confused with Lust Manipulation. Also Called *Sexual Energy Manipulation Capabilities User can sense, create, shape and manipulate sexual energy; a raw energy of pure sexuality and sexual activities, arousal, attraction, desire, drive, fantasy, etc, everything connected to it by its own nature and all aspects: mental, spiritual, physical, social, etc. User can manipulate the sexuality/sexual energy that dwells within any sexual entity even themselves from their source, allowing them to achieve sexual traits, abilities even powers that can utilizes natural and supernatural sexuality and all of it's ecstasies for any purpose and manifest it into physical level and use it to develop, empower, fight, etc. Applications *Sex Specialist **Seduction Intuition **Sexual Desire Intuition **Sexual Psychological Intuition *Sexual Energy Manipulation **Sexual Emotional Energy Manipulation ***Sexual Desire Manipulation ***Sexual Passion Manipulation ****Love Manipulation ****Lust Manipulation **Sexual Experience Manipulation ***Sexual Pleasure Manipulation *Sexual Instinct Manipulation **Sexual Primal Imprint ***Sexual Instinct ***Sexual Orientation Manipulation Techniques *Cloth Removal - Users can use their sexual energy to mentally remove anyone's clothing. *Desire Form - Sexual energy can be utilized for transformations based in the sexual desires from oneself and others. **Supernatural Beauty - Utilizing the energy users can obtain a transcending beauty. *Health Optimization - Do to sexuality being good for the health, users can use their sexual energies to keep their health optimal. **Contaminant Immunity - Users immunity system becomes increasingly more advanced the most do to the sexual energy that sustains them. **Enhanced Health - Users can become incredibly far more healthy in their condition making them more capable. *Hormone Manipulation - Users can utilize their sexual energy to help manipulate their sexual hormone. **Osculated Sway - Users can utilize their sexual pheromones from their secrete enzymes and produce high sexual suggestibility. **Pheromone Manipulation - Users can manipulate their natural sexual pheromones to increase pleasure of different type to their own benefit. **Physical Attribute Augmentation - By using their hormones to help augment their physical attributes for any potential purpose. *Sex Appeal Combat - Sexual energy can be used for sexual appeals combat both offensive and defensive purposes. **Pectukinetic Combat (Females Only) - Women can utilize their sexual energy into their breasts for combat applications. *Sex Empowerment - Sexual energy can bring high levels orgasmic stimulations that can empower oneself. **Sexual Desire Empowerment - Users can can be empowered by the sexual desires and emotion of others and themselves. **Sexual Ecstasy Empowerment - Users can be empowered by the pleasures and ecstasies of sexuality, drawing the energy of sexual joy from their experience. **Sexual Fantasy Empowerment - Users can draw energy from the sexual fantasies of others and themselves to utilize empowerment and sustainment. *Sexual Aura - Users can radiate a sexual energetic aura that can amplify the sexual pleasures of others. **Seductive Magnetism - Users can use the sexual energy to radiate an aura of attractiveness, naturally inducing pleasure and desire while subtly lifting inhibition. *Sexual Energy Channeling - Users can channel sexual energy within themselves and others and utilize for myriad of possibilities. **Sexual Energy Amplification - Users can amplify the sexual energy to potentially any level, for any use. **Sexual Energy Conversion - Users can convert sexual energy into any kind of matter/energy with properties for healing, combat, etc. *Sexual Inducement - Sexual energy can induce highly transcended level of sexual arousal and potent experiences. **Orgasm Inducement - Induce intense orgasm using sexual energy to transcended level of experience. **Subliminal Seduction - User can project seductive thoughts to the minds of others, that can be used to attract and seduce any subject one desires. *Sexual Perception - User can see the sexual aspects and traits of others, seeing their sexual potential in life. *Tantric Metabolization - User can drain the sexual energy of others as a source of food and empowerment to sustain themselves. **Death By Sex - Users can drain the sexual energy to the point of death by having sexual intercourse. **Replenishment - The sexual energy user drain can replenish the user state and recover from low energy restoring lost strength and stamina. **Self-Sustenance - The sexual energy user drain can keep the user sustained, lacking any need for other bodily necessities. Variations *Fertility Manipulation Associations *Cupid Physiology *Life-Force Manipulation; sexual life forces *Sex Demon Lord Physiology **Incubus Physiology **Succubus Physiology *Sex Magic Limitations *May only work on sexual beings. *Pleasure Immunity, Seduction Immunity may be immune or highly resistant. Known Users Film/TV *Bo Dennis (Lost Girl) Comics/Cartoons *Inanna (The Wicked + The Divine) Literature *Aphrodite (The Heroes of Olympus) *Users of the Ardeur (Anita Blake Series) Mythology/Folklore *Anael/Hamiel (Angelology) *Deities of Sexuality (Mythology) **Aphrodite/Venus (Greco-Roman Mythology) **Kama (Hindu Mythology) Video Games *Kama (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery Bo S3.jpg|Bo Dennis (Lost Girl), is a fae Succubus with a natural hunger that comes from her sexuality... Bo Dennis 2.gif|... she transfer sexual energy and drain it from people to survive... Succubus touch.gif|... Bo's sexuality is very powerful that she can utilize it in a her touch to draw out anyone else's sexuality. Sweet Angel.jpg|Anael (Angelology) also know as Hamiel, is one of the archangels of creation that represents the "Joy/Grace of God" and just like Aphrodite/Venus she luminaries over love, passion and sexuality. Inanna The Wicked + The Divine Performance.png|Inanna (The Wicked + The Divine) is able to manipulate sexual positive energies that induce orgies through his performances. Amaratsu The Wicked + The Divine Positive Light.jpg|Amaratsu (The Wicked + The Divine) has the power to induce orgasm instantly into others with an intense positive energy she can use. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Rare power